A Sick Day
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Reno gets sick and Rude takes care of him. -YAOI-


A Sick Day

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: Reno gets sick and Rude takes care of him. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Here's something while I work on the next chapter of 'Devilish'.

SB

* * *

"Ren! You in there?"

I knocked on the door a little harder.

Still no answer.

I pulled out the key to his apartment and unlocked the door. I went inside and looked around. I heard the shower running and headed for the bathroom.

"Reno, you- oh shit!"

I wasn't expecting to see my partner knocked out in the shower.

"Reno!" I shouted, reaching out to grab him. "Ren, wake up!"

One of his eyes slowly cracked open and I thanked the Lord. I thought he had slipped and cracked his skull open or something.

"Yo partner," Ren said weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"I come over to get you for work, and I find you passed out in the damn shower. And you're burnin' up too."

I helped Reno up and grabbed a towel off of the rack. I dried him off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"My ass distractin' you that much, partner?" he chuckled softly. I ignored his question and grabbed the thermometer. I cursed him mentally for reading me so well without even knowing it. It's true, I got a thing for my partner, and he doesn't have a clue. Every time I get the nerve to confess, I see him and the words get stuck in my throat. I'm so serious about him that I'd kill for him.

"Open your mouth," I said, and stuck the thermometer under his tongue. After a moment, it beeped.

"100.8. Why would you get up if you had a fever, Reno?" I asked, sitting him down on the bed.

"I just felt a little dizzy, yo. I didn't think I was sick or anything."

"Well, I'm gonna go get some medicine for you. You want anything else?"

"No, I'm just cold and I feel like shit," Ren mumbled, curling up under the sheets.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'll call work and let them know you're sick."

I got back to Reno's apartment in about 20 minutes. Ren was halfway under the covers, sleeping like a baby. I put the medicine and a bottle of water on the nightstand. I was going to wake him up, but then he moaned in his sleep.

"Mmm... oh yeah..."

The lower half of his body was moving under the sheets, making thrust-like movements.

"Oh God no... he can't be..." I whispered to myself. Ren hissed and groaned again.

"Right there, Rude, _oh yeah_..."

My eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. Ren, my sexy redheaded partner Ren, was having a dirty dream about me?

... no, of course not. There must me some other guy named Rude.

"Oh yeah, partner..."

My cock was rising to the occasion, and I knew if he didn't stop sleep-talking dirty to me, I was gonna spring on him. Then to my surprise, Reno pulled me down by my tie and kissed me like hell.

"I guess you need more action and less talking," he breathed against my lips. Ren took off my shades and I blinked.

"No, Reno, you're sick," I tried to fight back, but his tongue was doing some interesting things to my ear.

"That's why I need the doctor's _special_ injection," he replied, playing with my earrings.

And hell, I couldn't object to that logic.

"Then lie back and let the doctor do his job... I _promise_ I'll make you feel better..."

I licked his lips before kissing him. Reno unbuttoned my shirt and ripped it off with my tie, and then he went for my pants.

Shit, I almost thought I was dreaming, but when I felt that hand down my pants and that hot, pale chest against mine, I knew that I was definitely awake. Ren was completely naked against me, his hard cock asking to be played with. I bit my way down his neck and licked my way down his heated skin. I nibbled on the three-leafed clovers on his inner thighs and shook my head.

"Clovers, Reno?" I asked. Reno smirked down at me.

"Leads to a pot of gold, doesn't it?"

"Mmm, you have a point..."

I licked up the side of his cock and then sucked on the head, circling it over and over with my tongue. Ren hissed and moaned my name, tossing his head back.

"Oh yeah, Rude, just like that... _fuck_, yo..."

I kept my eyes on his face and kept bobbing my head up and down. Reno's cock was leaking like hell, filling my mouth with his heavenly taste. Then I noticed Reno's fingers thrusting in and out of his ass.

"Impatient, baby?" I teased, licking my lips at the sight.

"Hell yeah," he gasped, rolling his hips into his fingers. "I want that special fuckin' injection the doctor promised me..."

"You got it..."

I finished taking off my pants and boxers before spreading his legs. Ren took out his fingers and licked them clean when I started to push inside of him.

"Damn, Rude, you're _huge_..." he hissed, wrapping his legs around my waist.

"Want me to pull out?" I asked, a little worry in my voice. Reno kissed me hard and squeezed my ass.

"Want me to kill you?"

I smirked and bit his neck. Then I started rolling my hips into him slowly, letting him adjust. I could feel Ren shiver and tremble beneath me as he rocked back anxiously. I started to thrust a little faster after a while, waiting for him to beg for it.

"Yeah, partner," Reno moaned, "give it to me... more..."

I obliged and fucked him harder, shaking the bed and wrenching more dirty moans from those delicious lips. Hearing him whisper my name over and over made me fuck him harder. Reno's hand slipped between our bodies and stroked his cock hard. I could feel my climax approach and my body tingled.

"Fuck, Rude, I'm comin'," Ren gasped, hazy eyes looking at me heatedly.

"So... am I..."

"Cum with me... _inside me, baby_..."

I stole my partner's lips and his scream as we came. Reno's come splashed between our chests and mine coated his insides. My naughty redhead rolled his body against mine and kissed me deeply.

"Damn, Doc, I think I'm startin' to feel better already," Ren smirked.

"The doctor always knows what's best..."

* * *

Tell me what you think!

SB


End file.
